fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Peach
}} Baby Peach is the baby form of Princess Peach in the ''Mario'' games and ''Yoshi'' games. Her first appearance was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Game Appearances ''Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Peach stars as a non playable character in the Wii platformer ''Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. She, along with Baby Daisy and her parents are kidnapped by King Koopa so she sends a distress signal out to the other Star Children. ''Kidnapped by Baby Bowser Baby Peach appears as the damsel-in-distress in ''Super Baby Mario Bros.. ''NRL Player Baby Peach is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multi-player Wii sports game, ''Mario Rugby League. She is a skilled character with average strength but is slow. Her special skill is to use a baby Toad (blue) to prevent tackling. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Baby Peach appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as Baby Rosalina's partner. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby Peach appears as a default character in ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U. Her special move is Triple Bullet Bill. Stats: Speed: 5/5 Acceleration: 5/5 Drift: 5/5 Handling: 5/5 Off-Road: 5/5 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Baby Peach appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Dry Bones Party series Dry Bones Party 4 Baby Peach first appears in Dry Bones Party 4, where she is a boss fight in her minigame: Baby Peach's Mystic Match-Em' Up. If the player loses to her, she blows them up with a Winged Blue Shell, sending them back to the start. Baby Peach also laughs at the player she just blew up. If the player wins, Baby Peach bursts into tears and then explodes into pieces, giving the player 10 Stars. She is last seen in the ending, where her pieces fall to N64 Sherbet Land. The Mama Penguin eats her dead body, saying that she is tasty. Because of this, Baby Peach doesn't appear in any future Dry Bones Party games until Dry Bones Party 7. Dry Bones Party 5 and 6 Although Baby Peach doesn't appear in thesetwo games, Baby Daisy mentions her in Dry Bones Party 5, and Baby Peach's head is seen floating in the sea in the ending of Dry Bones Party 6. Dry Bones Party 7 After a 3 year absence after being destroyed in Dry Bones Party 4, Baby Peach appears in the ending of Dry Bones Party 7, where she gets fully repaired by Mario after Baby Rosalina betrays him. Dry Bones Party 8 Because of being fully repaired and Baby Rosalina betraying Mario in the previous game, Baby Peach retruns in Dry Bones Party 8 to ruin the party for the Koopa Troop. Gallery Baby Peach M&LPiT.png|Baby Peach in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Babypeach YIDS.png|Baby Peach in Yoshi's Island DS. Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach in Mario Kart Wii. Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach on the character select screen of Mario Kart Wii. Baby_Peach_2.0.png|Baby Peach in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. PicsArt 1399783280964.jpg|'Baby Peach' in Mario Kart 9 PC. Baby_Peach_Artwork_2.png|Baby Peach in Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby_Icy_Peach_-_Paratroopa_Golf_Island.png|Baby Icy Peach. Baby Ice Princess.png Baby_Peach_Spikers.png|Baby Peach as she appears in Super Mario Spikers. See also *Princess Peach *Paper Peach *Baby Daisy }} Category:Characters Category:Hostages Category:Royalty Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Peach Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Children Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:The Toadstool Family Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point